Bez dogmatu/17 kwietnia.
Davis znalazł mnie dziś siedzącego na taburecie u nóg Laury, z głową opartą o jej kolana. Z jego bezkrwistej twarzy i przygasłych oczu nie zszedł ani na sekundę wyraz obojętnego przygnębienia. W swoich miękkich pantoflach zahaftowanych indyjskimi słońcami, przesunął się cicho jak duch i wszedł do przyległej biblioteki. Laura była wspaniała, gdy jej źrenice zaświeciły niepohamowanym gniewem. Ja, podniósłszy się, czekałem, co nastąpi. Przyszło mi do głowy, że Davis wyjdzie może z biblioteki z rewolwerem w ręku. Miałem zamiar wyrzucić go w takim razie przez okno, razem z jego pledem, rewolwerem i indyjskimi pantoflami. Ale nie wyszedł. Czekałem długo i na próżno. Nie wiem, co tam robił: czy rozmyślał nad swoją nędzą, czy płakał, czy też pozostał zupełnie obojętny. Zeszliśmy się we troje dopiero przy śniadaniu i siedzieliśmy, jak gdyby nic nie zaszło. Może przez wyobraźnię tylko zdawało mi się, że Laura ciska na niego groźne spojrzenia, w apatii zaś jego jest jakiś wyraz boleśniejszy niż zwykle. Wyznaję, że takie rozwiązanie sprawy było mi bardziej przykre niż każde inne. Twarz tę widziałem potem przez cały dzień, i teraz oto staje przede mną jak niemy wyrzut. Nie jestem zawadiaką, ale gotów jestem odpowiadać za to, co czynię; ostatecznie jestem szlachcicem i wolałbym, żeby ten człowiek nie był takim małym, chorym, bezbronnym, słowem – takim nieszczęśliwym cherlakiem. Doznaję paskudnego uczucia, jak gdybym wypoliczkował paralityka – i rzadko kiedy czułem dla siebie taki niesmak. Pojechaliśmy jednak jak zwykle na morze; nie chciałem bowiem, by Laura myślała, że nie śmiem tego czynić ze względu na Davisa; ale tam po raz pierwszy zaszło między nami nieporozumienie. Wyspowiadałem się jej z moich skrupułów, gdy zaś zaczęła je wyśmiewać; powiedziałem jej wprost: – Nie jest ci do twarzy z tym śmiechem; a pamiętaj, że wolno ci wszystko czynić, z wyjątkiem tego; co ci nie do twarzy. Wówczas ona zmarszczyła swoje zrośnięte brwi i odrzekła z goryczą: – Po tym, co między nami zaszło, jeszcze bezkarniej możesz ubliżać mnie niż Davisowi. Wobec tego rodzaju wymówki nie pozostawało mi nic, jak ją przeprosić, toteż wkrótce zapanowała między nami zgoda, i Laura poczęła mówić o sobie. Miałem raz jeszcze dowód jej bystrości. W ogóle, ile znałem kobiet, wszystkie w pewnych warunkach okazywały nieprzezwyciężoną chęć opowiadania swoich dziejów. Nie biorę im tego za złe, bo dowodzi mi to tylko, że odczuwają one potrzebę usprawiedliwienia się we własnych i naszych oczach, której my nie odczuwamy zupełnie. Swoją drogą, nie spotkałem nigdy kobiety ani tak rozumnej, by w owych wyznaniach zachowała odpowiednią artystyczną miarę, ani tak prawdomównej, by nie pozwoliła sobie kłamać dla lepszego usprawiedliwienia siebie. Powołuję się w tym na świadectwo wszystkich mężczyzn, którzy przy sposobności mogą zarazem potwierdzić, że podobne dzieje upadku są zawsze bajecznie do siebie podobne, zatem niepospolicie nudne. Laura poczęła mówić o sobie także z pewnym skwapliwym zadowoleniem, ale na tym ograniczyło się jej podobieństwo do innych upadłych aniołów. W tym, co mi mówiła, było może nieco pozy na oryginalność, żadnej – na ofiarę. Wiedząc, że ma przed sobą sceptyka, nie chciała narażać się na pobłażliwy uśmiech niedowiarstwa. Szczerość jej graniczyła z zuchwałością, a graniczyłaby niemal z cynizmem, gdyby nie była swego rodzaju życiowym systemem, w którym estetyka zastępowała całkowicie etykę. Wolała, żeby życie jej miało kształty Apollina niż garby poliszynela – oto jej filozofia! Za Davisa poszła nie wprost dla jego milionów, ale dlatego, żeby za pomocą ich uczynić sobie życie, o ile w mocy ludzkiej, ozdobne, i to nie w pospolitym, ale w najwyższym, artystycznym znaczeniu tego słowa. Zresztą, nie poczuwa się względem męża do żadnych obowiązków, bo go z góry o wszystkim uprzedziła; ma dla niego tyle samo litości, ile wstrętu – ponieważ zaś jest zupełnie na wszystko obojętny, więc nie potrzebuje się z nim więcej liczyć, niż jak gdyby już umarł. Dodała przy tym, że w ogóle nie liczy się z niczym, co sprzeciwia się piękności i ozdobie życia. Względy towarzyskie mało ją obchodzą, i myliłbym się, gdybym sądził inaczej. Ojcu memu okazywała przyjaźń nie dla jego stosunków, ale dlatego, że widziała w nim arcydzieło natury. Mnie kochała od dawna. Rozumie, że więcej bym ją cenił, gdybym ją trudniej zdobył, ale nie chciała targować się z własnym szczęściem. Dziwne wrażenie robiły na mnie tego rodzaju zasady, wygłaszane przez te cudne usta głosem miękkim, pogodnym, pełnym metalicznych drgań. Mówiąc ogarniała suknię wokół swych nóg, jakby chcąc zrobić obok miejsce dla mnie. Chwilami goniła oczyma przelatujące mewy, to znów zwracała je na moją twarz, ciekawa, co na niej wyczyta. Ja słuchałem z zadowoleniem jej słów, stanowiły bowiem dowód, żem tę kobietę odgadł. Było jednak w nich i coś zupełnie dla mnie nowego. Oto, mimo całego uznania, jakie miałem dla jej rozumu, sądziłem, że czyny jej są więcej instynktowne, że płyną przeważnie z jej natury; nie przypuszczałem, żeby była zdolną wymyślić cały system dla poparcia i usprawiedliwienia popędów swojej natury. Poniekąd uszlachetniło ją to w moich oczach, okazało się bowiem, że tam, gdzie ja podejrzewałem ją o rozmaite mniej więcej płaskie wyrachowania, ona postępowała tylko zgodnie ze swą zasadą – być może złą i nawet straszną – ale bądź co bądź zasadą. Zdawało mi się na przykład, że ma ukryty zamiar wyjść za mnie po śmierci Davisa – teraz dowiodła mi, że byłem w błędzie. Sama zaczęła o tym mówić. Wyznała, że gdybym zażądał jej ręki, prawdopodobnie nie miałaby siły odmówić, bo mnie więcej kocha, niż myślę (tu, jakom żyw, widziałem ciepły rumieniec oblewający jej twarz i szyję); wie jednak, że to nigdy nie nastąpi; jest pewna, że prędzej-później opuszczę ją z lekkim sercem, ale cóż stąd? Oto pogrąża ręce w wodzie i czuje chłód rozkoszny: czy dlatego ma się pozbawić tej rozkoszy, iż wie, że za chwilę słońce wypije chłodną wilgoć z jej rąk? Tak mówiąc przechyliła się przez łódź, przy czym tors jej zarysował się w całej swojej niepokalanej doskonałości – i zanurzywszy dłonie, wyciągnęła je następnie ku mnie, mokre, zaróżowione, przeświecające słońcem. Więc pochwyciłem te mokre dłonie – ona zaś, jakby do wtóru moim wrażeniom, ozwała się słodkim, pieściwym głosem: - Pójdź!... Kategoria:Bez dogmatu